KIMONO♥PRINCESS
Song Information Artist: jun Composition/Arrangement: jun Lyrics: Brenda Burch Vocals: Anna Kaelin Genre: PRINCESS CORE (姫コア) Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), None (X2 CS, HOTTEST PARTY 3) BPM: 95-190 (DDR and pop'n NORMAL/HYPER), 11-190 (pop'n EX), 190 (REFLEC BEAT) Length: 1:45 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 *DanceMasters/DanceEvolution *DanceEvolution ARCADE *REFLEC BEAT limelight *REFLEC BEAT plus Music Pack 23 *pop'n music 20 fantasia Lyrics I've been invited to a summer festival Music surrounds me on this special night I find myself getting lost in the moment Graciously dancing and you're in my sight You're stepping along can't get my eyes off of you Then I see you're looking back at me Could this be what I think it is? Can feel my heart beat like a new butterfly Chorus I know you've got to be the one I could tell when our eyes met each other I can't help my knees are feeling weak As I feel myself falling fast You've got the cutest little smile We can tell there's attraction going on now Stars are all aligning One-by-one for our love You are my Prince Charming And you make me feel like I am a KIMONO♥PRINCESS Verse (I'm not dreaming) I know you've got to be the one I could tell when our eyes met each other I can't help my knees are feeling weak As I feel myself falling fast You've got the cutest little smile We can tell there's attraction going on now Stars are all aligning One-by-one for our love You are my Prince Charming And you make me feel like I am a KIMONO♥PRINCESS Song Connections / Remixes *A long version of KIMONO♥PRINCESS, named KIMONO♥PRINCESS (TGS2010 Ver.), can be found in the DanceEvolution V-Rare OST. *A portion of KIMONO♥PRINCESS is featured on the HOTTEST PARTY 3 megamix. Trivia *KIMONO♥PRINCESS is the regular EXTRA STAGE song for DanceDanceRevolution X2. AA'ing it on Expert will allow the player to play a randomly selected version of roppongi EVOLVED for ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. **KIMONO♥PRINCESS appeared on the location test version of DanceDanceRevolution X2, as a Final Stage song, along with POSSESSION, which is now part of Replicant D-action. **KIMONO♥PRINCESS is one of the hidden boss songs in DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3. KIMONO♥PRINCESS's dance stage is always Twilight Gravity. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS is the first boss song by jun (not counting PARANOiA ~HADES~) to appear outside of DanceDanceRevolution, appearing in DanceMasters/DanceEvolution, REFLEC BEAT limelight, and pop'n music 20 fantasia. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS marks the first boss song featuring Anna Kaelin in DDR. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS crossovering into pop'n music 20 fantasia and REFLEC BEAT limelight marks the first appearance of Anna Kaelin in the pop'n music and REFLEC BEAT series. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS's BPM changes are as follows: **190→95→2 stops→95→stop→95→stop→190. **The pop'n music EX chart has a couple of 11 BPM changes, to simulate the stops in the DDR version. As such, the BPM is 11-190. **In the REFLEC BEAT series, KIMONO♥PRINCESS's BPM is displayed as simply 190. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS's songwheel genre in pop'n music, PRINCESS CORE (姫コア), reads as HIME CORE. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS's album art is based off of the background still for exotic ethnic (OR-IF-IS Mix). *On the arcade DDR games, KIMONO♥PRINCESS has a background video. Rather than being shown in fullscreen, it is shown on a stage. *The album art for KIMONO♥PRINCESS is slightly different in DDR Hottest Party 3 and MUSIC FIT. In this case, the princess's dress is hidden through the giant paper fans. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS is one of the only songs on DDR Hottest Party 3 and MUSIC FIT that have 6-panel charts, accessible by turning on step gimmicks. *Almost all of KIMONO♥PRINCESS's charts were rerated in DDR X3 VS 2ndMix. The only exceptions are its Beginner and Single Expert chart. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS's album art in DanceEvolution ARCADE and the REFLEC BEAT series is different. *KIMONO♥PRINCESS's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery KIMONO PRINCESS-jacket.png|DDR X2 album art. KIMONO PRINCESS.png|DDR X2 CS banner. KIMONO_PRINCESS_(HP3_and_Music_Fit).png|HOTTEST PARTY 3/MUSIC FIT album art. KIMONO PRINCESS CD.png|CD image. KIMONO PRINCESS BG Video on stage.png|KIMONO♥PRINCESS's BG video shown on-stage (Gus is shown in the middle). exotic ethnic (OIIM) and KIMONO PRINCESS Comparison.png|Comparison between exotic ethnic (OR-IF-IS Mix)'s background and KIMONO♥PRINCESS's album art. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Jun Boss Songs